


Cowboy

by WeNeedARuse



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Against a Wall, Blow Job, Guns, Hand Job, I wrote this because of reasons, M/M, Teasing, desperate outlaws, it's all Dutch's fault, vandermorgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/pseuds/WeNeedARuse
Summary: “Stick ‘em up, cowboy.”That scene. With porn.





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Because it's going to be a while before the next chapter of The Revenge Business is up (due to having to plot it AND this next week is going to be incredibly busy in real Ruse world) I am giving you this porn.
> 
> I ain't even sorry.
> 
> Based on one of my favourite scenes. 
> 
> I can't help myself.
> 
> But I do hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos mean the world to me, even on little pornettes like this. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thankies, enjoy!

“Stick ‘em up, cowboy.” 

He knows it’s him. That voice is too distinctive for it not to be. But still, Arthur does what’s ingrained in him. By the law.

By him.

Hands up, flat, pressed against the nearest wall.

Head lowered,

Submissive.

He hears it then. The soft intake of breath that he tries to hide.

And smiles.

He’s surprised him, in his own little game. The very thought amuses Arthur.

So,

He lowers his head some more, feels the gun press lightly to the nape of his neck, cold steel. The busy sounds of a night time Saint Denis fade away to nothing as Dutch takes another step, crowding him.

“Dangerous move Arthur.” Voice deep and dark and hushed whispered. 

Arthur chuckles, surprised at his own dark sound.

“Or,” Dutch is still talking, the gun up tight against the base of his skull now. “Is it? When you know I can’t very well do anything now, in this rat infested city street.”

“Shame.” 

Dutch laughs.

God, he loves that laugh.

“Such a goddamn tease, boy.”

He moves away, the whole exchange has taken seconds.

And already Arthur is so hard that it hurts to move.

And,

Oh,

Yes.

Dutch’s hand is suddenly on the scruff of his neck, yanking him away from the wall and pushing him down the nearest dark alley. 

No-one even blinks an eye.

And Dutch turns him, shoves him hard back against the dirty wall.

The humour is still in his eyes.

As is the hunger.

He kisses him then,

Tongue and teeth and wicked snarls. Cups Arthur's face in both hands, fingers gripping into the hair at the sides of his head, tugging at the strands as they move closer and closer and closer,

Dutch’s leg pushed between Arthur’s spread ones,

Dutch’s hard cock against his thigh.

Rushed, 

And brilliant.

Dutch moves first, quickly unbuckling Arthur’s belt and shoving his hand inside the tight constraint, gripping his leaking cock and jerking him rough.

It takes Arthur a second,

To adjust,

To breathe,

To relish the desperation in Dutch, so rarely seen.

He moves though, at the grunted demand. 

The buckle of Dutch’s gun belt breaking his skin as he reaches inside. But he doesn’t care. The pain adds to it all.

Oh god,

The pain adds to it.

He’s close, it’s not going to take long.

Dutch’s cheek pressed against his, teeth biting his ear, too sensitive.

He can count the number of times Dutch has lost control like this one one hand.

He hears himself gasp, too loud, and Dutch’s free hand is over his mouth, fingers digging in his jaw, clamping his mouth shut.

“Come on.” 

Dutch is laughing in his ear,

“Come on Arthur.” 

Teasing him just as much as his fingers squeeze and twist and work around his cock.

“Isn’t this just what you wanted?”

Oh god,

Oh lord oh god oh good goddamn,

“Why don’t you come for me, cowboy?”

That laugh, again, but breathless in his ear. 

His own fingers slacken around Dutch’s cock. His free hand comes up to grip at the front of Dutch’s waistcoat, screwing up the material as he comes, crying out into that hand still on his mouth. 

“Good.” Dutch strokes his hand down his throat, wipes the other one on Arthur’s underwear.

Then,

Pressure on his shoulders.

Dutch pushing him down to his knees on the dirty floor.

Fucks his mouth.

Hard,

Fast,

Holding to the back of his head so it won’t bang against the wall.

Hunched over him so no-one passing can see.

Comes down his throat,

Hot and scalding and wonderful.

Arthur stands on shaky legs, wipes his mouth and feels himself grin at Dutch’s breathless gasps.

He’s shaken him, that’s for goddamn certain.

He loves that too.

They tuck themselves back in, buckle up, catch each other's eyes.

“A beautiful night for it.” Dutch murmurs, then shakes his head. “But we ain’t got time, Arthur. Go in there and do what I told you to.”

“Sure Dutch.” 

With his own spend in his pants, and the taste of Dutch in his mouth. 

Dutch pushes him out of the alley. Arthur goes, sated and spent and happy.

“I’ll meet you back here, anon.”


End file.
